They Shine On
by dragondreamingsprout
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto sit stargazing and as their eyes reflect the moonlit sky, they reflect on why they're there. Tiny little oneshot bout Naruto and Sasuke, no questionable language or themes of any kind... although hinted barely shonen ai.


_dedicated to dailyangel, her fics are absolutely awesome (check em out!!) - and she is such a bright star... this is for her :)_

* * *

They Shine On

As the sun stretched the shadows longer and longer across the training grounds, Team 7 decided to call it quits for the day and get back to their respective beds which were sounding particularly appealing tonight after such a hard day of training.

Kakashi, waving a hand in farewell with the other holding his little orange heaven and Sakura also waving frantically both disappeared into the trees, leaving Sasuke and Naruto sitting on their individual branches, both staring at the sunset.

As Sasuke's branch was higher he could see more of the sky which was bathed in rich, bloody crimson, with happy swirls of orange running haphazardly through the sky looking for all the world like the inside of the two boy's minds.

As the sky above turned, ever so slowly to the shadowy, calming blue of night and pinpricks of light forced their way through the darkness to gaze down on the two silent boys, Naruto glanced up at the silent Uchiha, a mixture of emotions fogging his mind and causing his eyes to dim as he lost himself in his thoughts.

Sasuke glanced down at Naruto to see his blonde friend gazing at him as though he wasn't their, clearly wandering around the inner recesses of his mind as he himself had done so often. Looking back up to the stars, those great celestial bodies seemed to stare down in defiance, as if to say 'we're here whether you like it or not.'

This thought caused Sasuke to furrow his brow slightly, almost imperceptibly. As Naruto withdrew from his thoughts and looked at Sasuke again however, he noticed the barely visible, almost non-existent frown and frowned himself before jumping up effortlessly to join Sasuke on his higher branch.

When Sasuke noticed Naruto sitting next to him and saw his questioning look he realised he was still frowning slightly. Regaining his usual impassive expression, Sasuke continued to look at Naruto, clearly waiting for an explanation as to why Naruto was sitting next to him, just staring. Naruto raised his eyebrows as if to say 'seriously?' before breaking the, by now, fairly heavy silence that had fallen with the night and said quietly,

'What's wrong?' and to answer Sasuke's own questioning look he continued, 'you were frowning, what's wrong?'

Sasuke looked back up at the stars again and, surprisingly, spoke his thoughts aloud.

'The stars. Despite what we go through, our trials, sufferings, victories, they still shine on defiantly, as though no matter what we go through they will always be there.'

Naruto watched Sasuke the entire time he spoke, only looking up at the stars when he fell silent again.

'But…' Naruto began quietly, still looking up at the stars.

After a moments silence, Sasuke looked back at Naruto and watched as he, in turn, collected his own thoughts before beginning again.

'But, that's what makes them so beautiful isn't it? They shine on. I don't think its defiance though, it's like… it's like they're always there for us. Like you said,' he continued as he looked at Sasuke, the starlight reflected in both their eyes, 'no matter what we go through, the trials and suffering and victories and everything, they're always there for us… to remind us what we are… what we're a part of. To be there for us when no one else is.'

Looking at Naruto, seeing his own eyes reflected in those pure, azure orbs, he couldn't have agreed more… sure there are some stars that die, some that shine on to spite all other life… but then there were some, a rare few, that never lost their spark no matter what they saw or how hard they had to fight to keep shining.

Looking into Naruto's eyes, Sasuke smiled a genuine smile that caused the other boy to do the same. And as they both sat, two boys high up on a tree branch, staring up at the stars and smiling, they were both thankful that they had such beautiful stars in their lives, to remind them what they were, what they were part of… to be there for them…

To love them.

* * *

please review and let me know what you think (i know it was short and not all that great and i will work on my writing a lot more but for now i hope you liked it)

thanks for reading :)


End file.
